


Ginger Glitter, revisisted

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Canon Compliant, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Strip Tease, Stripper Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: General Hux was just his stage name. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren decides that he needs some type of recreation, and what's a better place to spend a few credits than one of the strip clubs on board his ship?A revisitation to my previous work, Ginger Glitter.





	Ginger Glitter, revisisted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



General Hux was just his stage name. He spent his nights twirling around a pole and entertaining First Order officers in one of the more high-class strip clubs on board the Supreme Leaders ship. It was a hulking vessel with over 10,000 crew members; a veritable city in space.

As such, even the most rigid officers sometimes needed a night off, and General Hux was one of several male strippers to assist with that night’s entertainment.

There were three stages, one main and two smaller but equally as busy on either side of it. The lights were dimmed and holopads were not allowed, and there were several VIP booths along one wall.

Tonight, however, the place was abuzz with excitement. It was rumored that the Supreme Leader himself had reserved a VIP booth. Normally if he was entertaining a visiting Senator or Galactic Leader, they would rent out the entire VIP section. But it seemed that tonight, there was only enough room for the Supreme Leader, an adviser or two, and his most trusted inner circle.

As Armitage dotted his eyelids with green glitter, one of the other dancers screamed as if he'd been hurt. Everyone turned to look from their designated vanity, as the one dancer in question came down the stairs to the green room that was painted a calming shade of beige.

"HE'S HERE!!!" The guy said, rushing to his own vanity to touch up his makeup.

"He is?!"

"Oh my stars."

"Oh stars!"

Everyone began to panic. Powder was pulled out of drawers and extra glitter was applied liberally before outfits were changed in to something skimpier than before.

Armitage started as his reflection in the mirror and decided to get ready as he normally would. He'd entertained quite a few upscale clients in his career on board Supreme Leader Ren's ship. The first time he'd tried to impress one, he'd utterly floundered and ended up landing face first on the stage. So now, he got ready as he normally would, though he told himself he was only applying extra eye glitter because he'd missed a spot.

After he'd finished his makeup and restrapped the clear, six inch heels he wore, the stage manager came down and called his name. "General, you're up in five."

"Thanks Kahn," he said, the room quieter now, though always reverberating from the bass of whatever song was playing. He did an extra touch of powder before he made his way up the stairs to backstage.

In the semi darkness he peeked out to watch his friend dancing. Ave was good, but he was trying too hard. They'd practiced together, even had some dual dances at times so he knew Ave's style. He was dancing a bit too grammatically, a bit too provocatively. Then again, it might be just what the Supreme Leader was looking for, so Armitage held no judgment.

"Are you nervous?" came the question from Chance. Armitage wasn't a very big fan of Chance; he was just in this field because it was a job and swindled the officers out of as many credits as he could. Whereas Armitage, well Armitage was in this to serve the First Order. He was hyper aware that he'd been indoctrinated early. His father had tried to put him through Military school but Armitage was too under performing, and frankly too much of a slut back in his teen years. He still wanted to serve because he believed in peace in the universe, and believed that the First Order could achieve that. So he'd applied to work for the First Order in the only way he knew how.

Now strictly speaking, it was just dancing. Kahn, the stage manager and owner of the club didn't ask any of the dancers there to do anything they weren't comfortable with. But all of them knew that on occasion, if they were with a certain client, certain things would be expected of them. Having the Supreme Leader there without the veil of entertaining somebody he was trying to influence or impress, took away any pretense of why he was there.

"Not really," Armitage muttered, though he found himself rechecking that the strands of hair that splashed across his forehead would stay in place.

"Oh come on," Chance teased, and brushed a shoulder a bit too forcefully against Armitage's shoulder. "Everyone's a bit nervous, me especially."

It was typical that Chance would make this minor interaction all about himself, Armitage thought.

"You know, I'm just going to go out there and do what I always do. And if he likes it, then that's great. And if not, I'll still have a dance to give when I get off that stage."

"Sure, whatever," Chance said. But then the song for Ave ended and Chance, in typical fashion, walked on to the stage before Ave had even gotten off.

Ave looked giddy with excitement, a bit of a pink tinge to his naturally green skin. "Did you watch that? I think it was my best performance yet!"

"Yeah, you did great!" They did a quick kiss to each cheek, a familiar greeting and encouragement, though far enough away that neither sweated or got the wrong color glitter on the other.

Then Ave ran downstairs, and Armitage could hear his voice trail away in excitement at having danced for the Supreme Leader.

Finally, standing all alone and waiting for his turn, Armitage finally began to grow nervous. It wasn't the fact that he was going to be dancing for the Supreme Leader, he'd danced on many nights when Kylo had brought people here for some late night entertainment. It was the fact that it was the Supreme Leader seeking entertainment specifically for himself.

Armitage reached down and pulled his ankle up behind himself, trying to limber up. He let his ankle go and rolled his neck, then did the same with the other ankle. Then he reached down to touch his toes, stretching more even though he'd done most of his stretching in stints while doing makeup.

Finally, he heard the last few notes from Ave's song, and shook his hands out at his sides. He still got a bit nervous before going on stage, but knew as soon as the lights were on him, he'd hit his stride.

"Nailed it," Ave threw over his shoulder as he walked offstage past Armitage, but Armitage just let it roll off his back. For now, he had to focus on himself, and his dancing.

He let the stage fall dark for a few seconds before he walked out, immediately wiping down the pole with a small personal towel. He left it on the side of the stage, and let his hand land on the cool specialized durasteel, and he spun around it a few times as a warm up.

Then the song he'd chosen began to play; it was something with heavy bass and about the curves of a woman's body. It didn't matter who the song was about, Armitage liked it all the same.

He hooked his ankles around the pole and climbed up, sparkly green hot pants cut low on his hips and hugging him tight. He spun around, thighs clinging to the pole, his bulge emerging to one side of it.

Armitage slid lower on the pole and swung his legs over his head, hands helping him continue to slowly spin. Then he dropped fast to the ground and clacked his heels together, making some people in the club gasp even though he easily stopped himself from hitting the ground.

Then he rolled over, knees landing on the stage and he crawled towards one of his regulars, batting sparkly green eyelids. He let his face trace over the mans, a high ranking officer who regularly slid twenty or thirty credits Armitage 's way.

To nobody's surprise, the man slid his credit chip over a reader in front of him, immediately depositing an unknown amount to Armitage's account. He smiled, giving the man some attention before he rolled over, backwards, towards the pole.

He hopped up on it, climbing all the way to the top and he began to spin slowly. Then, using only his hands on the pole, he hooked his ankles together and began to roll his hips, body slowly forming an S shape. He grinded like that for a few seconds before he rolled back over, and slid to the ground again.

Once more he clacked his heels hard, stopping in time and making people gasp. He rolled over, this time with his ass to the crowd, and he began to grind in to the ground.

There were a few hollers from some of the onlookers, and as he looked back over his shoulder, giving the crowd a sultry smile, he saw a few onlookers swiping their chips over readers.

So far, he'd been ignoring the Supreme Leader's presence. He'd almost forgotten that the man was there until, looking over his shoulder, he caught just a glimpse of Kylo.

His eyes were fixated on Armitage, and it took all Armitage's strength not to wink, not to turn his ass specifically in the Supreme Leader's direction to give him a show. Instead, he pretended like he didn't even see him, eyes scanning the rest of the VIP section. If the Supreme Leader liked what he saw, then he liked what he saw; and if he didn't, then no amount of shaking his ass and pretending to fuck an imaginary person on stage would make the Supreme Leader attracted to him.

It seemed like the song had just started before it was over, a quick two-and-a-half-minute dance that would net him a few hundred credits. Someone in the crowd whistled as he rolled over, grabbed on to the pole and stood up. He flashed the crowd another smile before he grabbed the towel from the side of the stage and wiped down the pole.

Then he sauntered off stage, and Kahn was there with his datapad in hand, and two private dances scheduled for Armitage. He happily made his way out the back through a curtain and went to fulfill each man's request in turn.

The first dance was with the regular he'd teased on stage, and the guy was always very polite. Despite having given the guy at least a dozen lap dances, he never dared touch Armitage. Some guys got handsy despite it being against the rules, but not this guy.

After that, it was someone young, probably just promoted. He looked nervous, and Armitage did his best to assuage the guys fears. Following that dance, Armitage walked around the club flirting and delivering drinks. He leaned over a table of four officers, flirting with each in turn and offering to bring them a round of shots if they ordered one, which they promptly did.

As the night wore on, Armitage went backstage to change his costume, preparing for his next dance.

He kept on the same shoes and glitter, though he added thick black eyeliner. Then, he put on a pair of sparkly black booty shorts, showing more skin and impossibly tighter than his previous pair. Next he began to put on an apparatus similar to a shoulder holster, but backwards and with a collar. It had several rows of sparkling jewels that cascaded down his chest, proving a peak at his nipples if he moved just right.

He turned his back to Ave, to get him to clasp it together behind his neck. "I'm so nervous! Have you given him a dance yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Damn. Nobody has! What's the point of coming here - you're all set - if he's not gonna let somebody get his rocks off?"

Armitage let out a quiet laugh, turning around to face the mirror again. He dotted some black glitter over the green, though kept most of the green so people would recognize him the second time on the stage.

"How can you be so calm? I'm like, shaking with excitement," Ave asked.  
"I just don't think about it. If I think about him there, I won't dance as well. So I just... pretend it’s another night."

"You're crazy, how can you _not_ think about him there, just... staring."

"I don't know, I just... put it out of my mind." Armitage leaned over and put a hand on Ave's knee to calm him down. "Just relax, you're going to do great."

Ave let out a weak laugh and squeezed Armitage's hand. "Thanks."

"Ave, you're up in five. Armitage, you're up after him."

"Good luck."

"You too!" They exchanged.

And then Armitage was left alone to do the finishing touches, trying hard to follow his own advice of not thinking about the Supreme Leader.

Ave did have a point though; why had he not requested a private dance? Any of the dancers would give him a free dance and a blow, he wouldn't even have to ask. Yet so far, from the buzz in the green room, nobody had gotten to give him so much as a second drink.

A few minutes later it was Armitage's turn on the pole again. He walked on, a different song playing, and he wiped down the pole as he got to it. He changed up the routine, using more thrusting of his bulge in to people’s faces and in to the air, and less focus on the pole.

By the end of the dance, he'd gotten several hundred more credits, and he could almost see it in the eyes of the men surrounding the stage about which ones had requested a private dance from him.

The dance ended, he wiped down the pole, and exited the stage. Waiting for him, like always, was Kahn, though he had a _look_ on his face. He seemed a bit more rigid than usual and spoke up as soon as Armitage was off stage.

"Armitage, I need to speak with you - in my office."

"Oh... sure? Yeah, no problem."

It was strange, though not unheard of; maybe Armitage had offended Chance in some way, or one of the other dancers. Or maybe he'd made more credits in that one dance than any of the other dancers that night? Whatever it was, Armitage had full faith in Kahn that they'd work it out.

He followed his boss out from behind the backstage curtain, and down the hallway to the right towards his office, instead of left towards the crowd of people.

Kahn ushered him in first to a messy office; messy not because of paperwork, but messy with paraphernalia like lingerie and too many bottles of bad perfume.

Armitage took a seat in the chair next to the desk, sitting a bit on the edge of it, and hooking his ankles together. "What's up?"

Kahn let out a heavy sigh, and looked down at his datapad as he scrolled through something. "The Supreme Leader has requested a dance."

"Oh?"

"From you."

"Oh.... oh!" Immediately Armitage stood up, ready to perform at his best but Kahn moved to block the door. He sighed heavily again, and looked at Armitage square in the eyes.

"Listen, Armitage. You don't have to do anything you don't want to-"

"I know-"

"No, really. He's just a man like any other, only do what _you're_ comfortable with, got it?"

"Yes, I- yeah, I got it." He playfully swatted at Kahn's shoulder. "Don't worry boss, I got this."

Kahn sighed as if exasperated, but move out of the way so Armitage could leave the office. "He's in Bay Two."

"Got it," Armitage said as he quickly strode out of the office. He didn't want to keep the Supreme Leader waiting.

There were two rows of semi-private booths, which were the ones he'd danced in earlier that night. Then there were the fully private booths, both for individuals and groups. Bay Two was one such individual private booth, and as Armitage made his way towards the lap dance area, he tried not to be too giddy.

Kahn was right; he was just another man, like anyone else. Except he was also the most powerful man in the Galaxy, and he'd chosen Armitage to dance for him. Armitage decided as he tried to regulate his breathing and remain calm that he'd try to give Kylo more than just a dance, and was unsurprised as he got to the booth and saw two troopers in plain clothes standing outside of it, on guard.

He nodded to them, and they each nodded in turn. Armitage waited in front of the black curtain for the next song, and he realized that for the past few minutes, nobody had been on stage. He realized that they'd been waiting for him, since the song for the dancers was the same song played throughout the club.

Armitage also realized it'd probably be a longer song; whereas he preferred two minute songs, some of the dancers had four minute songs. Kahn was probably busily redoing the lineup and positioning the dancers so the Supreme Leader could have a longer private dance. Armitage felt fully confident that he could give the Supreme Leader a four minute blow job.

Suddenly the music started, something hard and fast, and he brushed through the curtain, immediately pressing his chest against the Supreme Leader.

Kylo, for his part, wore all black, which stood out against the deep red booth seat. His hair was even more flowy in person, and his face seemed more hardened than in the images Armitage had seen of him

Armitage put a knee on the booth between Kylo's legs and took full advantage of his position by pressing a finger along Kylo's hairline and running it down behind his ear.

He spread his lips, placing them an inch above, but just over Kylo's and the Supreme Leader chased Armitage's lips, though never kissed. Armitage waited for him to make a move, and he could tell Kylo was holding his breath, eyes half lidded as Armitage assaulted his senses.

Armitage fell to his knees, a hand on the inside of each of Kylo's thighs and he ghosted his lips over Kylo's groin. He saw Kylo's mouth close and watched him gulp and his knuckles tightened on the edge of his seat. Armitage felt a spark of fire in his belly at knowing he was successfully teasing the Supreme Leader.

And if he wasn't going to kiss Armitage, maybe Armitage could get him to acquiesce to a blowjob. It was all a secret conversation dictated by body language and stilted breaths, but a language that Kylo seemed not to understand.

He neither leaned in or leaned away from Armitage, though by the way his eyes followed Armitage through half closed lids, it was clear Kylo was enjoying this.

Armitage stood up again and pressed himself against Kylo, grabbing the back of the booth seat with one hand as he let the weight of his bulge rest on the Supreme Leaders thigh, straddling it. He leaned in and let his breath brush over Kylo's ear as he whispered, "I can blow you, if you'd like."

"No," was his quiet response, and Armitage pulled away to catch his eye. The response hadn't been angry or a command. In fact, it sounded almost lusty. So why Kylo wasn't agreeing to it was beyond Armitage.

But Armitage had no time to think of Kylo's motives now; he had to give the best dance of his life, so he turned around, and began to grind his ass in to Kylo's groin.

He leaned back, laying himself out against the plane of Kylo's chest and reaching his hands up over both their heads. That was when he felt the Supreme Leader's breath on his throat, and heard him inhale a quiet gasp, so Armitage pressed back harder.

By the end of the dance, Kylo was still quiet, though Armitage could feel his uneven breaths. He could also see a small bulge growing in Kylo's pants, no matter how much his dark clothes tried to hide it.

"That's all I have time for," Armitage pouted when the song ended, and he stood up. "I can give you another if you'd like, free of charge."

"No," Kylo said, turning his head away with a look of confusion in his face, though his cheeks were flushed.

"Just breathe," Armitage cooed, and stroked a hand down Kylo's cheek.

But Kylo moved his hand away with a finger on his wrist, and Armitage took the hint. "That'll be all," he said, commanding Armitage to leave. 

Armitage nodded and quickly stepped out of the booth, and found himself feeling flustered and elated. The Supreme Leader had chosen him, and he figured there was no higher honor he'd ever achieve than this one evening.

Immediately Kahn was at his side, and ushering him towards his office where he saw one of the Supreme Leader's advisers. He assumed he was going to be instructed to tell no one about what had happened in the booth, and it was a secret he was more than willing to keep.

After that, it was back downstairs to clean off his makeup; Kahn was going to pay him for the rest of the night, plus a bonus, and he didn't have to go back on stage.

Down in the green room, all the dancers gathered around, including Ave and Chance, though Armitage refused to say anything. The fact that the Supreme Leader had denied getting a blowjob wasn't the point. The point was that Armitage had given the Supreme Leader a private dance, and what had or had not happened during that dance was between him and Kylo.

"Oh come on! Just one juicy detail."

"Please, you have to tell us."

"I can't, really," Armitage countered their inquiries.

"Anything, come on Armitage."

"I literally just got talked to by my boss and his ad adviser about keeping everything secret. Seriously guys, I can't say anything."

After that, they went about pouting and whining, and word spread that shortly after Armitage had given him a dance, the Supreme Leader left the club. Armitage also left, feeling a sense of fulfillment from the evening that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Armitage tossed his gym bag on the only chair in his small quarters, before he showered off the nights events. Then he tucked himself in to cool, standard issue sheets, and was promptly asleep several hours before his normal shift would end.

* * *

It shouldn't have been surprising, but it was, when he got a request to give the Supreme Leader a "dance" in his private quarters. Armitage was giddy with excitement when he called Kahn and said he couldn't come in to work; he had to service the Supreme Leader in private, and Kahn for his part, sounded excited too.

Business had nearly doubled since the Supreme Leader had visited, and Armitage had a nonstop list of clients who wanted lap dances. But tonight would be special; tonight it would just be him and Kylo, with no music or private security waiting right outside the curtain.

Armitage spent the entire day fretting over what to wear. He eventually decided on stockings and a garter, with tight black undies over it. Then he wore a black, strappy top that hid his nipples, so that he wouldn't appear too easy.

Over that he put the standard issue uniform, though it was a long sleeved romper that zipped up in the front. He was both nervous and calm as he made his way to meet the guards who would escort him to the Supreme Leaders quarters.

He'd never been on a deck higher than ten, but now he was abruptly shuttled to deck thirty, and he felt like he'd finally _made it_. Granted, he was being called on to sleep with the Supreme Leader, so how much he _made it_ was speculative. But if there was one way he could serve the First Order, this was it.

He was left alone in the Supreme Leaders quarters to wait, and he tried not to poke around too much. The front room had furniture with straight lines and little color; a couch, a table and two chairs. It was all very basic.

The bedroom was much the same, though with the bedspread turned down and four pillows placed on it. Armitage even took a moment to peak in to the bathroom which was less lavish than he'd have thought. And in all of this lay no personal affects.

There were no photos or jewelry of any kind, but there were also no toiletries that weren't standard issue. Armitage supposed that if the Supreme Leader was going to force everyone else to use powdered soap, then it was gallant of him to use it too.

Armitage waited quietly just inside the bedroom, leaning on the wall next to the door. Several minutes later, he heard the front door open with a quiet _skkkkkh_ , and then close. He stood up a bit straighter, anticipating Kylo.

The Supreme Leader looked the same as he had the previous night, though he wore a coat with a red rope across one shoulder to denote his position. He glanced at Armitage, and a soft smile fell on his face as he went to sit on the end of the bed.

"What?" Armitage asked playfully, like Kylo had said something.

"Nothing," he said, smiling to himself as he began to take off his boots. They had a zipper on the inside and three straps on each, and Armitage watched as he unbuckled the straps one by one. "I just thought you'd be wearing something more..."

He didn't finish the sentence, like he was searching for the appropriate word, so Armitage helped him. "Revealing?"

Kylo let out a quiet scoff, almost like a laugh, and nodded his head. "Yes."

"Well you haven't seen what's under my romper," Armitage teased, reaching a hand up to fondle the zipper on the front of it.

At that, Kylo paused his busy work and looked up, watching Armitage lean back provocatively on the wall. Then he looked back down, and pulled off the one boot.

"Here, let me help," Armitage offered, going to Kylo and kneeling down to unfasten his second boot.

"Thank you," he said, sitting up. Then he gently reached up and brushed some of the hair on Armitage's forehead to the side, even though it wasn't out of place.

"You know, you weren't supposed to touch me during that dance," Kylo hummed quietly. Around them, the room was quiet and calm, a far cry from the club where Armitage should have been working.

"You know, you weren't supposed to turn down my proposition for a blowjob, but here we are." Kylo hissed in an inhale, and Armitage popped off his shoe, setting it beside the other one.

As he stood up, Kylo flexed his hands like he was going to grab Armitage and pull him close. But Kylo hesitated, and Armitage realized that the Supreme Leader mightbe inexperienced with this sort of interaction.

"Here, let me dance for you."

"Dance? Without music?"

"I came prepared," Armitage hummed, slipping a small portable player out of his pocket, no bigger than the size of a credit chip. He placed it on the dresser and clicked one of the buttons, and a slow but sultry song began to play.

Armitage turned around to face Kylo, though he still stood by the wall next to the door where he'd waited. He used that spot as his jumping off point, in the same way he used the pole on stage.

He unzipped the romper halfway and as he did, Kylo's smile drained, eyes immediately fixated on Armitage's hand that teased down his zipper. Armitage smirked, stopping the zipper just below his navel, and he began to sway his hips.

He turned, thrusting forward in a familiar S shape that drove his clints crazy. Despite his back being fully covered, he had a feeling that this would be enough to tease Kylo.

He let one shoulder drop, revealing it from the grey romper, glancing back over his shoulder at the Supreme Leader. Then he let his other shoulder show bare, covering up the first one. He glanced back over the other shoulder, teasing Kylo with his eyes.

He'd never seen someone with such an intense gaze, like he was soaking up every move, every last twitch of Armitage 's body. Kylo's lips were parted slightly, his hands on the edge of the bed and gripping tight. His legs were spread, feet flat on the ground and he sat with his back straight, the image of a man who never got a day off.

Armitage turned, hands on the wall behind him and he grinded in to the air a few times, before reaching up to his shoulders. He gave Kylo a sly smile, teasing a few times by revealing one shoulder, then the other. Then he pulled the jumper down off his shoulders, and watched as Kylos gasped quietly and choked.

Swiftly Armitage tied the two long sleeves around his waist, allowing him more movement as he got down to his knees. Then he crawled slowly towards Kylo, watching his eyes never leave Armitage 's form.

Armitage got to him and ghosted his face over Kylos crotch, then up his stomach until he once again straddled Kylos thigh like he had in the club. He made to kiss Kylo but didn't go all the way in, and Kylos eyes fell half lided, chasing the kiss that Armitage was goading him in to. 

But Kylo refused to make the move, so Armitage smirked to himself as he turned around, again draping his arms over their heads, his ass in Kylos lap and back pressed against his front. 

"You can touch me you know," Armitage said, tilting his head in Kylos direction. 

Kylo let out a quiet grunt and jerked his hips forward, a very hard but restrained bulge pressing against Armitage 's ass. Then Kylos gloved hands squeezed the outside of both of Armitages thighs, almost too hard. But he released them almost immediately, like he realized he'd been too rough.

Armitage slipped away from him again though, not letting Kylo catch his breath, and immediately the Supreme Leader was grasping the edge of the bed, intense gaze burning with lust. 

Armitage turned, going back to his spot against the wall. He rotated his ass in Kylos direction, before he reached back and untied the sleeves from his waist. Then Armitage spun, giving the air a few good thrusts as he moved in time with the music. A hand went to the zipper on the front, and the Supreme Leader hyper fixated on it. 

Armitage unzipped it all the way, showing the top of his garter and lacy underwear. Then he turned with his ass to Kylo, and hooked his thumbs into the waist band of the romper. He pulled it tight in the front before pulling it down, making it slide down tight over his ass as he revealed the rest of his outfit. 

The Supreme Leader was silent as the romper fell to his ankles and Armitage turned, stepping out of it and sauntering back to the bed.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked, finally getting to the end of his tease. He slid down to straddle Kylo and toss his arms over Kylo’s shoulders. 

Immediately Kylo captured Armitage 's mouth, and devoured him. He was hungry, demanding Armitage to open his mouth as he pressed in his tongue. Armitage met him, pressing the whole of his body into Kylo’s chest. Arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders, Armitage only had a moment to enjoy sitting a bit higher than the Supreme Leader, before Kylo had wrapped his arms around Armitage's waist and flipped him over onto his back. 

He ground down hard into Armitage, making him squeak as their hip bones met. But then, just like when he'd grabbed Armitages thighs, he eased up like he'd gotten carried away. He pulled out of the kiss and Armitage faux-whined, "You didn't let me finish my dance."

"I- I apologize."

"It's okay," Armitage cut him off, not only to calm him but to preserve his dignity. If having a sultry twink underneath him caused the Supreme Leader to stutter, that might ruin any future evenings together.

Armitage nuzzled his nose up to Kylos, to reassure him and whispered, "Let me blow you."

"Okay," Kylo nodded back, his eyes searching Armitages face though, as if to look for an ulterior motive. But then he sat up and rolled over so Armitage wouldn't be stuck under him.

Armitage slid off the bed and quickly turned off the player so it would just be their sounds. He stood up as Kylo scooted to the edge of the bed, his bulge now painfully evident. "Let me worship at your feet, Supreme Leader," he said as he lowered himself to his knees. But Kylo put a hand on his that rested on Kylos thigh, and it drew Armitages attention. 

"No," Kylo said, eyes a bit clearer than they'd been only seconds before. "Don't use my title, not tonight."

Armitage nodded in understanding, "Kylo?"

"Kylo," he said reaffirmingly. A man of few words was definitely a good client, and Armitage was thrilled to be getting to know Kylo even if it was only through their liaison. Armitage slipped his hand out from under Kylos, and used both to work on the buttons of Kylos pants. 

He might not have had any personal affects of any kind, but the pants he wore were definitely not standard issue. Three buttons on the front were easily undone and Kylo readjusted, lowering the back of his pants a bit to allow for extra room.

Armitage pushed down his boxers, which were black and also not standard issue. As he went through the motions of pulling Kylo out, he began to understand the man behind the title, and beyond his reputation. 

Kylo was, as Armitage had hoped, nearly eight inches of soft skin and purple tip. It must had been painful, keeping all that packed up in his high waisted pants. Armitage kissed his tip as if to apologize for teasing it so hard, and he watched as Kylo stopped breathing again. 

Armitage dipped his head down, kissing Kylos underside at the base, tasting the true Supreme Leader. Then he licked a long line up with the flat of his tongue before he sucked in Kylos tip. 

Immediately Kylo let out a grunt like he'd just been hit in the stomach. He put a hand on Armitages that remained on his thigh, to get his attention. But Armitage wasn't stopping; Kylo was far too excited to fuck in his state. His plan was to suck Kylo off until he came, so he'd last longer when they got to the actual act. 

With his other hand, he reached up and fondled Kylos sack, warm balls throbbing in his palm as Kylo jerked forward, leering over Armitage and pounding one fist in to the mattress. 

With how hard Kylo approached each move Armitage made on him, Armitage was surprised at how restrained the Supreme Leader was. He'd let guys face fuck him before, but Kylo seemed to be withholding whatever rage or anger he held. 

He let out a long groan, and Armitages mouth exploded in heat and salt and a wonderful taste. It was the taste of success. 

As he lifted his head up, he sucked in his cheeks, swallowing down some of it. Then he continued to bob his head, getting out as much as he could. 

When he'd swallowed the last bit, and before it became too uncomfortable, he lifted his head up, eyes immediately raising to look at the Supreme Leader. 

Kylos lips were partly spread and his brow was wrinkled, though it softened as Armitage released him. They made eye contact for only a second before Kylo exhaled a breath and slowly he leaned back, until he fell back completely on the bed with a heavy sigh. 

_Job well done_ , Armitage thought as he gave himself a veritable pat on the back. Then he climbed on to the bed too, and laid down next to Kylo with one leg draped over his own, letting Kylos cock breathe and rest. Next to him, Kylos eyes were closed as a hand rested on his belly, the other making itself comfortable under Armitage as Armitage squirmed in to his bubble. 

They lay quiet for a few moments, Armitage gently thumbing over Kylo's covered chest, wondering why he wore such thick clothing. He snuggled in, comfortable in their silence, which was odd to him. Though granted, when he wasn't in the booming club, he usually surrounded himself with a quiet, calm atmosphere. It was nice, being here with Kylo, like this.

Slowly Kylo's eyes flickered open, and he looked at Armitage like he was going to say something. But he remained mysterious and quiet, and Armitage took the hint to roll over on to Kylo's chest, testing if he could put all his weight on the man.

He leaned down and kiss Kylo softly, letting the Supreme Leader's tongue wander in to his mouth, less furious now and kinder. Kylo reached behind Armitage and let his hands roam over the back of the top he wore, quickly getting confused though.

"Just snap your fingers," Armitage whispered. Kylo pinched the back clasp, not quite grasping the concept. In an attempt again not to have the Supreme Leader get embarrassed, and perhaps call this whole thing off, Armitage reached behind himself, helping.

Together they unsnapped the bralette and Armitage sat up, straddling Kylo as he slid it off. Immediately Kylo reached up and gently rolled a pink tipped nipple between his fingers, Armitage resuming the kiss.

He could feel Kylo's cock twitch back to life below as Kylos hand went down to Armitage’s garter, now eager to continue.

"Wait," Armitage said, putting his hand over Kylo's. Then he whispered in Kylo's ear, "I want you to _fuck me_ while wearing these stockings."

Immediately Kylo bucked his hips up, thrusting towards Armitage. He rolled them over with a growl and pulled Armitage's panties off, and Armitage let out a quiet squeal at his sudden aggressive nature. Kylo tossed the underwear somewhere else in the room, followed quickly by his own shirt.

Then he was off the bed, pulling off his pants while Armitage crawled to the top of the bed, laying his head luxuriously on the extra pillows. Kylo pounced on Armitage, pressing their cocks together and grinding down between Armitage's legs, before he rolled over and Armitage squealed as he was once again placed on top. With some adjusting, Kylo laid out the flat length of his cock between Armitage's cheeks, and Armitage sat up.

"Wait, I have some stuff-"

"I have stuff," Kylo motioned to the bedside table. There had definitely _not_ been anything on it before, but now, there was a very expensive looking bottle of lube, and a few condoms laid about. Armitage turned to look back at Kylo suspiciously, but just let a smile creep up his face as he ignored the nagging suspicion that some of the rumors he'd heard about Kylo were true.

"Of course you have the good stuff," Armitage let the compliment drop as he reached over, and handed Kylo the bottle of lube. Then he leaned down as Kylo wet his fingers, and started kissing Kylo again.

He jerked forward though when, unexpectedly, Kylo stuck two fingers in right away. "Slow! One, one is... good. Always start with one."

"Oh," he heard Kylo grumble, though he was sure the Supreme Leader hadn't meant to say it out loud. Trying again, and getting back in to position, Kylo gently circled Armitage 's hole, priming it for a smaller, slower intrusion. Armitage focused on kissing Kylo, taking full advantage of the Supreme Leaders' full lips and warm tongue. Even after a long day out doing, well, whatever it was that the Supreme Leader did, Armitage was glad he had energy for this.

Slowly Kylo prodded, eventually adding a finger just when Armitage was ready. For someone with minimal experience, Kylo was doing a very fast job of learning.

Armitage put a hand on Kylo's chest and sat up, pressing back in to his fingers. He smirked down at Kylo like he had a secret, before Armitage reached behind himself and slid in a finger alongside Kylo's. He heard Kylos breath hitch and motions falter, and Armitage teased. "Well don't slow down."

But as Kylo sped up again, Armitage stayed one step ahead of him, keeping him on his toes because he leaned forward, sliding all fingers out of him. Then he perched himself up on his knees, and reached back behind him to position Kylo's cock.

Kylo was silent and tense, his hands gravitating to Armitage's thighs as Armitage put a hand on his stomach which, by the way, was ultra ripped, and slowly seated himself on Kylo.

He tested it slowly at first, prodding himself, relaxing to allow for the intrusion. Once he got Kylo's tip in, he paused, taking measured breaths. Then he pressed down more, and as he went, he watched Kylo's eyes close and mouth slacken, a soft moan escaping from him.

Armitage felt a sense of achievement as he lifted himself up and then back down, again making the Supreme Leader moan in pleasure. He felt the thrill of pleasing someone else run up his spine, or maybe that was just the feeling of having somebody so thick and hot inside him.

Armitage paced slowly, trying to draw out their pleasure as long as possible. He felt perfect in this moment, bounding up over the Supreme Leader who was so completely lost in the feeling. Armitage clenched his gut tight, and began to rotate back and forth.

Finally Kylo opened his eyes, though only halfway, as he watched Armitage fuck him. Again it looked like he was going to say something, but again no words came. So Armitage slipped off, making Kylo flinch at the sudden cool of the air on his throbbing cock.

"Here, I want you to fuck me," Armitage instructed, and rolled over on to his hands and knees.

"Okay," Kylo acquiesced immediately, sitting up and getting on to his knees behind Armitage. Then he hunched over Armitage as he slid in, and Armitage couldn't help the moan that escaped his chest as Kylo buried in all the way.

"You feel so good," Armitage gasped, reaching a hand up to thread through Kylo's hair as Kylo made his face comfortable in the crook of Armitage's neck. Armitage arched his back, falling to his elbows to allow for a deeper, easier thrust for Kylo and he heard Kylo gasp, and could just imagine his eyes shut tight as he chased his orgasm.

Armitage reached down below them and began to stroke one out, pressing back to meet Kylo as Kylo jerked in and out, uneven motions of an inexperienced man. How little experience, Armitage wasn't sure, but Armitage found him easy to work with.

Kylo gave Armitage a good deep thrust, and Armitage almost thought he came until Kylo spoke up. "Are you coming?" His voice sounded like a strained whisper.

"Soon, you can-"

"No," he said through gritted teeth, and shifted behind Armitage. Then he reached down and replaced Armitage's hand with his own, and began thrusting again. Though this time, it was a bit steadier. "Cum for me," he whispered before nibbling on Armitage's neck, and it felt good to have someone concerned for his pleasure, for once.

"Yes, Kylo- stars-"

Armitage pressed back a few more times, Kylo setting the pace faster than when Armitage had been on top. He felt himself building up, the balloon in his gut growing and balls tightening. "I'm-" Armitage gasped, and he was suddenly thrown in to darkness.

He was kissing Kylo on the mouth, but there was blood between them. He was ripped open like the galaxy, right in half and left floating in a white, open space. He screamed and the blood was replaced by fingers, pulling his face apart top to bottom.

It felt like his skin was turned inside out, and he was upside down; he choked on ash and smoke, and saw Kylo rise up in front of him, standing tall and spewing starlight down on Armitage until he was blinded.

Armitage cried out, throwing himself down on the bed and forcing Kylo to slip out of him. He gasped, the bed and room coming back in to focus, though it was all blank. All color was gone from his vision as he shoved back at Kylo, pushing him away. "Get- off- away from me," he choked on tears as he stumbled off the bed and to the ground.

The world seemed far away, like he couldn't quite grasp it and he stumbled to the far wall that had previously been his grounding point. He fell against it, breathing hard, his pulse pounding in his ears.

"Need to-" _Water_ , he needed water. And to escape. He reeled, spinning from the wall to stumble towards the bathroom. Not sure how he knew it was there, he found a small duraplast cup placed next to the sink, which he promptly filled with water from the tap.

He closed his eyes and downed the whole thing, and when he opened his eyes, it was like the static draining as an antenna was put in to place. Slowly the black and white dots grew color again, and he realized that he was still here, still with the Supreme Leader, safe and in bed with him. But he also realized what he'd just done; running right out of the bed after he'd made Kylo cum, and after he'd cum in turn. His eyes grew wide with abject horror at his own reaction, and he turned, shyly peeking around the doorframe.

Kylo was still on the bed, and he looked just as confused and scared as Armitage. He'd fallen to his elbows and knees, though one hand was covering his mouth and he was blinking rapidly. Slowly Armitage stepped out of the bathroom, the fuzziness of the furniture and décor sharpening as his senses rapidly came back to him.

"I'm sorry," Kylo said. "I should have warned you."

"No, I'm sorry. I- what was that?" He asked, hovering next to the bed, unsure of what to do. He'd never experienced that kind of pain, and that kind of _unknown_ before. The sense of being completely lost had been overwhelming.

"You've heard the rumors, I'm sure. Whatever you've heard, they're all true. I- the Force is powerful, and sometimes I can't control it. I should have warned you."

"What would you have said?"

"I don't know." Kylo looked truly confused by his own reaction, so Armitage slowly got back on to the bed, lounging slowly, then giving up and laying down on his side next to Kylo.

"So it’s really that... powerful?"

Kylo glanced at Armitage, and it was clear he was full of sorrow for mentally straining Armitage. Then he looked away and slowly sat up, nodding. "Yes. I try to control but..."

"But?"

Kylo finally looked back at Armitage, and really looked at him. "You're so gorgeous, and everything you were doing, and thinking, was perfect. I lost myself; I shouldn't have."

Armitage nodded in understanding and realized that Kylo really was like they all said he was. He'd never seen Kylo with his saber, only rumors, but now he believed it. All the mind reading and control, all the rumors about his ability to make objects fly across the room - now Armitage believed it.

He reached over, realizing he was perhaps the only person to understand Kylo so well, and gently placed a hand over his. "It's okay, I'm okay now. I could use a warning next time, though."

A small twitch of his lip was as much as Kylo could muster in terms of a smile, so Armitage offered him one that was more comforting. "I like the idea of a next time," Kylo said quietly, laying down on his side so he was facing Armitage.

"Me too."

* * *

After that, Armitage didn't see Kylo very often. In fact, he didn't see him at all. Kylo went off ship for something, or atleast Armitage thought he heard a rumor about that. When or if Kylo came back on board, Armitage wasn't sure.

All he knew was that one day he was lounging in his quarters scrolling through a news stream on his datapad, when an emergency message came up and blocked any further activity until he read it.

The message told him to get dressed, "casual" it said, and to meet "a representative" in conference room 2202B. He didn't even know where that was, and the message had no X to close it out or minimize it. So he sighed, but got up anyways, and began to get in to a standard issue uniform.

He left the datapad on his bed that was tucked in neat with hospital corners, though that wasn't required for someone with his job. Then he exited his room down a non-descript hallway, and made his way to the 22nd deck where he assumed the meeting room would be.

Armitage found it easily enough, and inside was Kylo Ren's very own personal adviser. He was a stiff man with a dark complexion and an obvious air of disdain for Armitage that he could sense the second he walked in to the room. The door hissed closed behind him, and Armitage was left alone with this man who began to speak quickly.

"Your current position has been terminated and you are being reassigned. The Supreme Leader would like you at his side for a trip he is taking this evening to meet with several important figures."

"Oh, well I should probably tell Kahn-"

"He has already been notified. You're to follow me from here in complete silence to the Supreme Leaders leisure vessel, where you will redress and make yourself presentable."

"But my stuff, I need to atleast-"

"All your personal belongings will be boxed and shipped to you at an appropriate time. Any other questions?"

Armitage simmered; it wasn't that he didn't want to accompany Kylo to a fancy party. It was that he was being basically forced to go and given no other option. And besides, he liked life on the Supreme Leader's ship; he had a set routine, and things were going fairly well for him.

"No other questions," he answered. Then Kylo's personal assistant walked out of the room past Armitage, and Armitage dutifully followed.

They walked down any number of hallways to a small, nearly-empty hangar where Armitage boarded a small shuttle. He was then flown to a larger ship and shown on board, though given no tour. They traveled up an elevator to Kylo's personal suite, and when they arrived, it was exactly the opposite of what Armitage had expected.

While Kylo's room on board his ship was stark with little if any grandeur, Kylo's room on board this private yacht was extravagant. A large bed lay against one wall and was draped in a comforter of blood red and black as dark as the galaxy.

There was a comfortable sitting area with several plush chairs, plus an intricately carved desk that looked like it was made of real wood. A large window was draped in red curtains, and the inlaid lights were minimized to 50%. If Armitage looked closely, he had a sneaking suspicion that he'd find that the crystal decanter on the coffee table was real crystal.

"You are to wash up and choose something for a cocktail hour; there's a variety of items in the closet," The PA motioned towards an open archway. "Be wise in what you choose; I will be back in a while to collect you."

Armitage just nodded, letting the PA whose name he still didn't know, ramble on. But then he was left alone, and he turned slowly to really take in the room.

Armitage walked to the bed and let a hand stroke over the soft comforter. The bed had too many pillows, and he felt a sense of thrill a second before he jumped on to the bed, landing in a soft poof of pillows. He sighed and rolled over, pulling a pillow close to his face; it smelled like Kylo, and the fact that Kylo had recently slept in this bed only made it that much better.

But then Armitage was up and off the bed, since he wasn't sure how much time he'd have. He found the bathroom immediately, since there was no door between it and the bedroom. He balked at the shower, especially when he turned it on. Hot water streamed from the ceiling like rain, and the shower itself was big enough to lay down in.

Armitage also found a plethora of expensive, good-smelling toiletries, and took full advantage of them. He washed up and shaved, hot water turning his skin pink. Normally, he bought in to the propaganda that they had to conserve water on board the ship because, after all, they were in outer space. And Armitage didn't mind contributing to their overall mission, even if it meant lukewarm showers.

But now he treated himself, and even took time to exfoliate his entire body. He shaved his legs, and his hole, careful not to leave any hairs or nick on himself. After that he combed his hair and used some styling products, before going to the walk-in closet to find something to wear.

The closet itself was half the side of the bedroom, but still bigger than his room onboard the ship. He was immediately drawn to the right side of it, where there hung dozens of dresses in varying shades, all low cut or extra short. Armitage let the fabric slide over his fingers like water over rocks, the soft silks and other indulgent fabrics feeling foreign, though enticing.

Finally Armitage decided on a flowing gold dress that was floor length, and covered the plane of his chest with a snap on the back of the neck. It was a bit less revealing than he would have liked, but it left the entire plane of his freckled back open to viewing. And upon affixing the garment on himself, he was pleased as he turned and looked at his ass in the mirror, and could see that it stopped just below the two dimples in his lower back.

Armitage smirked to himself, knowing he looked the part that he assumed Kylo wanted him to play. He was just putting the finishing touches of his makeup on when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," he called, and put on a pair of pumps, not quite sure what footwear he should don. He'd heard rumors that Kylo had shown up to social functions with a variety of women in the past, so Armitage was fully aware that he was wearing strictly women’s clothing. Which, of course, he didn't mind at all.

He went to the door and opened it, and Kylo's PA stood there in a new outfit of red and black. _Good choice_ , Armitage thought to himself, and debated changing in to something that reflected the First Order colors instead.

"Ready?"

"Yes," he nodded, stepping out in to the quiet hallway. Then he followed the man down the hall and back to the elevator.

"Now, you are to accompany the Supreme Leader to all events; you will not speak to him, or even look at him. You will be a fixture at his side to look pretty and be fawned over by guests, nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Armitage nodded, though he didn't fully understand. If fawned over meant passed around by Kylo's inner circle, that was something he absolutely refused to do. But he didn't say anything as they got in to the elevator and descended a few levels.

They arrived to a bright hallway, the sound of music and laughter coming from the door at the end of it. And in front of the door, with his back to them, was Kylo Ren in a black shoulder cape, and polished boots. Armitage gulped and walked forward silently, feeling that distinctive pull of allure coming from Kylo.

Kylo didn't turn around, or even acknowledge them as Armitage took his PA's hint and stopped about a foot behind him, and slightly off to the side. Armitage eyed Kylo up and down, and saw the silver hilt of what must have been his saber. His hands were gloved and Armitage could tell the collar of his shirt was high; he looked eerily still.

His PA took a step forward and whispered something in to Kylo's ear, and Kylo turned his head to listen. He muttered a quiet, "Thank you," before the PA stepped back in to place, and they waited for the doors to open.

The ballroom they were meeting in was draped in only the most lavish finery; food of all types was placed out on various tables, with a live band ushering them in to the room with an official song. A drink was placed in Armitage's hand but he knew it wasn't really a drink; it was a conversational tool. 

Hyper aware that all eyes were on him, and Kylo, and his PA, Armitage took a conservative sip and lifted his head. If he was going to be showcased as Kylo's latest conquest, he refused to bow his head. He tried to give off the air of confidence, letting his eyes grow bored and like he had anywhere else to be.

Ahead of him, Kylo led the way to one of any number of dignitaries, and greetings were exchanged.

In all his life, Armitage had never been around such extravagance. From smallest fork to the most grand gown, he was around more wealth than he'd seen in his entire life. Armitage tried not to seem like he was in awe as they made their way around the room, not a single person introducing themselves to him.

Finally, when he'd successfully managed to zone out, his attention was called upon by none other than Kylo himself.

"Armitage?"

"Hmm?" he replied, coming out of his own head.

"What do you think? A trip to Canto Bight?"

"I've never been," he said nonchalantly, and took a small sip of his drink as if he was uninterested.

"Really?" said the woman at the side of the man Kylo had been talking to; she too was most likely an escort. And much to Armitage's surprise, Kylo moved to the side and wrapped an arm around Armitages waist to gently nudge him forward, a hand on the fabric at his waist to bring him in to their conversation. "Well its simply fabulous."

"I can't wait," Armitage said, giving Kylo a cursory sideways glance and a nod.

* * *

Back in the Supreme Leaders private bedroom, Kylo finally took the saber off his belt, and undid the clasp of his cape. "You did wonderful, tonight."

"Thank you," Armitage smiled, and let himself lounge on one of the couches. "That was fun, almost like playing make believe."

"It was a masterful performance," Kylo said, walking over to Armitage and laying down right on top of him, though using an arm to keep some of the weight off. He kissed Armitage softly, not as shy as before; maybe it was because everyone assumed this is what they'd be doing, so it was okay? Or maybe because it seemed, atleast to Armitage, that the Supreme Leader had taken Armitage on vacation with him.

* * *

Armitage walked down the hall in a dress made of a long line of cloth that he'd wrapped around himself and tied in the front. The sarong was floral in pattern, and a light cream color. He was just getting to the indoor pool, giddy with excitement not only for that, but to get to know the other wives and mistresses of dignitaries, when the woman who'd suggested they go to Canto Bight nearly ran in to him from an adjacent hall.

"Hey-"

"Oh-"

"Sorry-"

"No its alright, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Me neither," they both laughed nervously, before she held out her hand.

"Dana," she said, her hair a bit too blonde but Armitage didn't say anything about it.

"Armitage, nice to meet you."

"Hey, you're with Kylo- oh, I mean the Supreme Leader, aren't you?"

"Yes," Armitage couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "Yeah, I am."

"That's so great! I'm glad he's got some company, usually he's always so grumpy."

At that Armitage laughed, and Dana took his arm. "Are you going to the pool?"

"Of course."

"Me too! Hey, do you mind if we stop at my room on the way, I forgot a towel."

"Oh, sure," Armitage shrugged. He knew his position, and that he should probably tell somebody where he was going. But it was only a quick detour, they'd be in and out in only a few minutes, and then Armitage could bathe under artificial sunlight.

He followed Dana to her room, two floors below Kylo's, and had no qualms about following Dana inside. But it was only when the lights went out, and he called her name, "Dana?" that he realized something was wrong.

He only had a split second to realize something wasn't right, before he was knocked to the ground, and blacked out.

* * *

They'd atleast given him some warm trousers, a long sleeve shirt, and socks. Armitage sat quietly shivering in a cold cell that was cut out of a rock face and fitted with bars. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he bundled up the ends of the sleeves around his fingers to keep warm. They'd fed him once already, so he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He wasn't even sure who _they_ were.

He'd been attacked and captured, and now he was held in some anonymous cell that was, he assumed, underground. His captors looked like a band of marauders and didn't say much to him. But he knew why he was here.

He was a bargaining chip to get money out of the First Order, or to get closer to the Supreme Leader so they could kill him. Armitage knew his station in life, and he also knew that the First Order would most likely not bargain for the release of the Supreme Leaders whore. So he sat quietly, not trying to find a way out or think of the future, because he had very few options for the future, even if he survived this stint in the makeshift cell.

"Armitage," came a quiet voice, and he looked up, stunned to see Kylo standing in his cell.

"Kylo!" he gasped, and immediately stood up. But he stopped after he took two steps forward, and he realized that Kylo's form wasn't quite solid. He reached up to touch Kylo, but then thought better of it. "You're not really here, are you?"

"No."

"You're... projecting, somehow?"

"The Force provides me with many powers." Armitage nodded, and used this opportunity to soak up the visage of his Supreme Leader and, frankly, someone who he'd grown feelings for.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to tell you... I'm sorry."

The small flicker of hope Armitage had held quickly dissipated, because he knew what Kylo was going to say next. "The First Order has decided not to bargain for your release."

The way he said it, _The First Order._ Not Kylo himself, but the FO as a whole, including Kylo and all of his advisors, had come to the only logical decision. Numbly, Armitage nodded a few times, body feeling a bit colder than before.

"I understand-"

"Armitage. I truly am... sorry." And he looked it too. He looked tired and pained at delivering the news. "It's the Hutts that have you; we can't go up against them while retaining them as an ally."

"It's okay, Kylo. It's- I'll be fine. Really," he said, trying to convince not only Kylo, but himself that he'd be fine. But he knew the truth. The Hutts were intergalactic gangsters; if they didn't fuck Armitage to death, they'd most likely feed him to a beast and watch him be ripped apart for their entertainment. By not purchasing him or buying him back, the First Order was signing Armitage’s death certificate.

But Armitage accepted it, and as he bit back tears, trying to retain some sort of dignity in the face of the Supreme Leader, he raised up a balled fist and put it up to his heart in a salute. "I've done all I can to serve the First Order, and I'm proud of that."

Kylo nodded once, eyeing sadly over Armitage. Then, just as abruptly as he'd arrived, his visage flickered, before completely going out. Armitage remained standing there for a few seconds, staring at the empty space where Kylo had been, before he let out a quiet sob. He let his hand drop, and tears began to well up in his eyes. It was really, and truly over.

He went to sit back in the corner, and began openly crying as the realization of the end of his legacy became a possibility.

* * *

Armitage was tired, and cold, and hungry. He hadn't eaten in- well, he wasn't sure how long. To his surprise, he hadn't ended up in a pleasure den or even a cantina. Instead, he was given a pair of boots that were too big, and his wrists were handcuffed together. Then he was boarded up on to a transport ship, and had heard his previous prison guards talking about a labor camp on Wobani.

It felt anti-climactic, almost. He wouldn't be used for his talents, but instead, worked to death with bleeding fingers and on bruised knees. He let his head rest against the back wall as the transport ship trudge over a rough terrain, zoning out mostly in his exhaustion. There were several other prisoners in the transport, all a lot like him with a demure gaze and stuncuffs around their wrists.

The ship suddenly came to a halt, everyone jerking to the side. The guards spoke to each other, words undiscernible in a foreign language behind black helmets. One of them got up and opened the back door to check what was happening.

Immediately their outlines were lit up by a crackling red saber, only to be cut clean in half seconds later. Armitage perked up, eyes going wide as he watched his captors be killed. And then, the one person in the whole galaxy who he cared about, took a large step up in to the hull of their transport.

"Kylo!" Armitage shouted, and immediately ran to him. As soon as their lips met, Kylo deluminated his saber and snapped it back on his belt. Armitage's wrists were released from their cuffs with a wave of his hand, and Armitage threw his arms around Kylo's shoulders.

"I thought-"

"They sold you. We couldn't get you from the hutts, but we could get you before the camp. Come, we have to go quickly." He took Armitage's hand, not even giving the other captives a second glance, before they jumped from the back of the transport, and ran towards Kylo's speeder, hand in hand.


End file.
